


He's all that I've got

by lc2266



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2266/pseuds/lc2266
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我的名字是James Buchanan Barnes。</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's all that I've got

-01-  
我叫Bucky。  
准确地说我的名字是James Buchanan Barnes。有阵子我丢失了这个名字，那时候我是Winter Soldier。后来在我现在的男朋友的帮助下，我找回了它。  
所以我现在是Bucky。  
我的男朋友是Steve Rogers。或许你听说过他，毕竟美国队长的名号还是挺响亮的。  
不过他大概很快就不是我的男朋友了。鉴于一个星期前我把手指塞进了他的求婚戒指里，而婚礼定在了三个月后，他马上要“从男朋友晋升到丈夫”，这是他的原话。  
其实我觉得区别不大，不论我俩是否举行婚礼，拿不拿奇怪的小本本，我都决意和他共度一生。  
他应该也是这么想的。但是他更传统，认为一个体面的仪式和被法律承认的关系是必要的。  
而我当然听他的。

-02-  
唔，说真的，我至今还是觉得难以置信，我竟然可以拥有像Steve这么好的人。  
他几乎没有什么缺点，强壮有力，天生的好面孔，又是道德标杆，根本不用担心他会做出什么让人失望的事。依我看，就连那个叫Thor的外星球来的神也比不过他。  
这样好的一个人能忍受曾经那么糟糕的我，一步一步把我从失忆的泥淖里拉出来。  
没有他，别说恢复记忆了，我现在大概不是已经去见撒旦就是还游荡在西伯利亚的寒风里。

-03-  
我找回记忆的过程也没那么一帆风顺。  
毕竟那该死的机器把我的大脑搅得一团糟也不是一次两次。  
一开始根本就是一片空白。  
后来Steve带我去Banner博士那里接受了一些催眠治疗，总算是能记起点什么。  
绝大多数时候是一些及其零散的画面。它们突然闪现，快得我都几乎抓不住。在我偶尔能看清的记忆里，永远都有一抹及其亮眼的金色。不同场景，同一个人，破旧的老房子，肮脏的后巷，华丽的舞会。  
但是那个人不是Steve。他瘦弱得可怜，Steve大概用一只手就能拎起他，像拎一只小鸡仔那样。  
那时候我挺难过。Steve每天在我眼前晃来晃去，我一有什么动静他就用他那双可怕的蓝眼睛期待地看着我。  
而我什么也没想起来。  
我开始生气，气自己想不起来，气自己让眼前这个金色脑袋失望，气不知道为什么自己会因为让他失望而生气。  
好像挺复杂。  
每当我瘪着嘴坐在沙发上一动不动一言不发的时候，Steve总是会过来，环住我，嘴里碎碎念着一些诸如没关系再等等的安慰的话。而我多数时候会一拳把他打飞，然而之后他依然会再次抱住我抚慰我。  
后来他有时也会开玩笑般地抱怨我在失忆的那段时间对他如何如何残暴，然后我会用右手敲一下他毛茸茸的脑袋、好笑地说我现在他妈的又没失忆，那段日子我记得清清楚楚，你打我的时候可不也是没一点留情吗。  
再然后我俩就会莫名其妙地倒在沙发上哈哈哈哈哈地笑成一团。

有次我实在受不了他亮起又暗淡下去的目光，我烦躁地和他说我没能记起你，但是我总能见到一个有着和你一样金色头发的病鬼小个子。  
哪怕是现在我也没见到Steve再有过那样狂喜的表情。  
他几乎是尖叫到那就是我，那是我还没被改造的时候，Bucky你太棒了。  
BALABALA。  
我和他那一晚都没睡。他不断地兴奋地讲着他还是棵小豆芽菜时期和我的故事。  
我安静地听他讲，能记起的东西越来越多。  
我看到我带他去博览会，我骂他punk他回敬我jerk，我被他从九头蛇基地里救出来，我因为他不顾危险参与改造冲他发脾气，我们共同对敌，我掉下火车……  
我突然就知道我是谁，知道眼前这个人是谁，知道过去的我、现在的我对眼前这个人抱着怎样的感情。  
我说Steve。  
他止住话头转过来看我，我毫不犹豫的吻了上去。  
接下来他抚摸我，开拓我，进入我，他把他的所有情绪，狂喜、震惊、愤怒、哀伤，全部倾注到做爱上，直到我昏了过去。  
不是我太弱什么的，毕竟Steve憋了那么多年，第一次发泄得狠了点也情有可原。  
后半句话是Banner博士在第二天的身体检查的时候对我说的。他是个好人。真的。

-04-  
不过后来他就再也没有那么粗暴激烈过，每一次做爱之前都有漫长的前戏，和温柔扫过我每一寸身体的亲吻。  
有次我抱怨说我身上的每个毛孔大概都被你舔了个四五遍，你还没厌烦吗。  
他停下没完没了地亲吻我左臂上的红星，抬头看我。  
我微微偏过头不去躲开他的视线，然后用余光瞄他。  
我只能看到他的手在下面摸摸索索的。  
下一秒我就痛得叫出了声。  
他居然就那么直接进来了！  
要不是之前有过太多次，彼此身体早已契合，这一下我就能见血。  
进来之后他连个歇气的机会都不给我，直接动了起来。Steve那么用力地顶着我，我的头撞到床头，眼冒金星。  
但真的很爽。  
那天我叫的比之前任何一次都要卖力，到最后他直接扯掉避孕套射在了我里面。  
后来在浴室清理的时候，他笑着问我是不是喜欢更激烈一点的。  
我翻了个白眼没说话。

-05-  
其实我一直挺好奇，为什么大家都觉得Steve啊老处男啊一谈及性啊爱啊就会脸红之类的。  
我从来没看见他在这上面有一丝害羞过。  
比如某日晚饭后我靠在沙发上看着Steve在厨房忙碌的背影感叹现在的生活真是美好，我大概是没有什么遗憾了。  
然后他就一边解下围裙一边严肃地说不啊我觉得挺遗憾的。  
我问他什么遗憾？  
他笑着扑过来说我遗憾和你在一起的时间太少，哪怕作为超级战士的一辈子也太短，我想要更多、更多。  
我想我大概是脸红了。因为Steve看我的眼神闪闪发亮。  
他一般只会在看到我被压在墙上被他操得像只野猫一样乱叫或者我脸红着勾引他的时候才会露出那种眼神。  
他用力地将我掀下沙发，然后他的唇急切地贴了上来。  
说实在的我的背有那么一点疼，不过自从有次在沙发上做的过于激烈导致沙发整个塌了之后，我们就达成了不在沙发上做的一致共识。  
他在我的唇上一遍又一遍地喃喃着我的名字，Bucky，Bucky，好像恨不得把空缺的七十年的量一次说完。  
他总是对那七十年耿耿于怀，或者说他仍旧无法原谅在那个时候没有拉住我的自己。  
我叹息着，拉下他的头，用我的舌头成功地止住了那毫无意义的叨叨。我敞开身体，接受来自他盛满爱意的每一次冲撞，然后一起到达爽得让人脑子都射出来的顶点。  
我在高潮余韵里听见他一遍又一遍地说我爱你。  
我只好懒懒地挪动身体再次吻住他。

有一次在复仇者大厦的时候我把这问题问出来了。  
那时候Steve和Nat在非洲对付奇怪的变异动物，而安逸在Stark举办小聚会上的其他复仇者们正在嘲笑Steve如何如何面皮薄，经不起调戏。  
我说Steve说想要操我的时候可从来不会脸红。  
所有人都一脸吃了屎的便秘表情。  
最终Stark翻了个白眼说呵呵。  
然后Sam走过来拍了拍我的肩膀，自从我向他保证不会再扯掉他的翅膀之后我俩很快成了好朋友。  
他说Bucky，你是不同的。在Steve眼里，你和我们可都是不一样的。  
Barton也应和，是呀，为了你，总统可以等，美国可以等，世界可以等。  
我想了想，可能是这样。  
我们和别人不同。我们之间没有任何隔阂，什么话都敞开了讲，Steve对着比他小几辈的年轻人们会不好意思，可是对我，他觉得毫无必要。  
因为他爱我。  
而我也爱他。

-06-  
我有时候也会看因特网上一些人写的我和Steve的故事。她们总是把我们俩的故事描述成一曲情深意重的悲歌，过程如何如何令人扼腕，末了还加一句这是怎样伟大非凡而令人艳羡的爱情，比莎士比亚的小说还要狗血。  
其实我们吵吵架，做做爱，时不时也会秀秀恩爱瞎一瞎众人的眼（这个短语是Nat教会我的）。除了偶尔出门拯救一下世界，我们和走在纽约街头彼此相爱的情侣没有任何区别。

-07-  
我是说，七十年前我没死，Steve也只是被冻在了冰里；七十年后我们找回了彼此，然后继续爱对方爱得死去活来。  
难道还有什么比这更美妙的吗。

**Author's Note:**

> 下篇Steve'POV → He's good and he's bad


End file.
